The Doctor, Saving Lives
by AddieWho
Summary: When Cecil James, (later known as CJ) attempts a horrible task, The Doctor comes in and shows him the wonders of life. This is a story about a depressed young man who is dropped into a tornado of recovery by our very own, intergalactic Super Hero.
1. Never the Answer

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction that I've written, so constructive critisism is welcome. However, hate comments WILL BE DELETED. sorry this chapter is a bit short. and sad. But there is a lot more where this came from! Without further adieu...**

Chapter 1

Helpless.

_Why would they care?_ James walked monotonously from class to class. all his day was filled with harm. Failed test. Stolen lunch. Write up. Beaten senseless by bullies. Rocky busride. Dad beats him. Mother is paralyzed. ALS has taken over his mother's body and now she can hardly move her mouth enough to talk. Cecil takes care of her. If he made one mistake, he got the worst of it from Father.

So, when he got home, James kissed his sleeping mother, passed the couch on which Father was drunk and tired, and when to his room.

As he tried to contemplate what he was about to do, it all seemed rather clear. He put a nice suit over his favorite t-shirt, and found the hidden box he had come to love. This small wooden box took all the pain away. He opened the latch to reveal blades, rusted from overuse and stained with blood. Without thinking, he calmly made tallies on each wrist.

1 One for the failed test.

2 One for the write up.

5 One for each bully who tormented him day by weary day.

6 One for Father.

13 One for each of his bruises.

At this point, his room started to go black. The blood slowly coursed its way out of his system and onto the bed where he lay.

James began to quietly sob. He sobbed until he couldn't feel his body anymore. The blood-loss was too much. _Goodbye._ He thought. _You're finally rid of me._

The last thing he heard was a strange wheezing sound, then he allowed himself to descend into darkness.

A few soft blips allowed consciousness to slowly make its way into James's mind. His eyes slowly opened and with blurred vision, be could hardly make out the man tinkering with some machinery. The man had fluffy brown hair that framed a concerned face. He looked like a professor, so James was immediately confused as to why a teacher was dealing with medical equipment. As his vision cleared, James saw the tall man slowly turn towards him.

"Hello!" the man said softly, "I'm the Doctor. How are you feeling?"


	2. A Second Chance

**Sorry it's been so long since my last upload, I've been insanely busy with work and school. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Second Chance**_

The Doctor pushed the door open to reveal a staircase that lead to a large room that was much different than the hospital Cecil had expected to see. Instead of a sterile white, the room was lit with a lively orange and a blue that caught the your breath and somehow placed it in the back of your brain, stimulating your senses. The two colors seemed to be made just so that this specific room could bring brightness to the darkest of times.

In the middle of this large room was a control panel that seemed to wrap around a tube that sprouted from the ground and extended into the ceiling. Though this control panel seemed to have plenty of buttons and levers and switches and cords and handles and bells and whistles, it was obvious that each and every one of them had a purpose.

The Doctor descended the stairs and launched himself at the control board and began toying around with some of the levers. There was only the Doctor and Cecil in the room, but, anybody within eye-shot of this room could tell that life was seeping out of every corner.

"Who are you?" Cecil asked. After a second of cautious thought, the Doctor replied.

"I ran away. I didn't go back home and it made me into the man I am today. I am the Doctor."

"'The Doctor'?" Cecil leaned against the railing, exhausted and hungry. "Doctor Who?"

The wise old man looked toward the boy with a half-grin and a curious face. "Just the Doctor, thanks! What should I call you? Cecil? James? Cecil-James? CJ?

"Well," he responded, "people back home called me…" He stopped, pausing mid-sentence. Flashbacks started running through his mind, a recording he couldn't stop. People calling him names, horrible, horrible names. Teachers forgetting his name and constantly believing that his papers were turned in by mistake, they simply didn't remember having a student named Cecil James. Suddenly snapping out of his trance, Cecil continued. "Back then, they called me CJ."

"Back then?" the Doctor responded, "Then is not now. They may have called you CJ, but that's irrelevant. What do you want to be called. Consider this your second chance. A new start. That being said, what should I call you?"

A second chance…,

"Cecil," he stated with confidence. He stood straight up, lifting his crossed arms from the railing and striding down the stairs, "you can call me Cecil." A grin sprouted out of the innermost layer of his heart, the small part of him that he could still feel. The Doctor sensed that emotion and gave a gleam of equal pleasure as Cecil found his way to the console. "So where are we?"

"If you'd like to look out the doors, feel free, just don't step out." The Doctor instructed, flipping a switch on the control board. Curious, Cecil looked to the doors and started walking. A glance back to the Doctor showed the he was just as excited as the young boy. Slowly, Cecil opened the door and marveled in wonder.

Beyond the two narrow doors was an endless collage of the blackest black, swirled into a spiral with white congregating to the left as a dark blue cloud galloped in from the right. Millions upon millions of stars lit Cecils eyes as he tilted his head to the side-confused. The thing that confused him most was not the fact that they were in space, but the movement of it all. All of the colors and shapes and stars and planets seemed to be moving, but after a moment, everything was simply floating- stationary.

"I've heard it all before," the doctor said, seeing Cecil's head cocked to the side, "Say or ask anything you like."

"It's all moving…," Cecil said, glancing back at the doctor, "but it's staying still."

The Doctor seemed surprised at this. Cecil looked at him expectantly, scanning the mans face for an unspoken answer to his question.

"Yes," the Doctor stated, "The movement of the galaxy can only be seen by a few kinds of people." The Doctor started to walk towards the door and leaned against the side opposite Cecil.

"So, we're in space?"

"Yes."

"What the hell kind of hospital is this?!" Cecil shouted. The sudden rise in volume surprised the Doctor. At first, the Doctor was expecting the yelling to be in anger, but, looking at Cecil, they both began laughing. A few times they almost stopped laughing, but one glance out the TARDIS door began the roaring all over again. What felt like an eternity passed before they could calm their boisterous laughter. In all reality it was most likely 10 minutes before Cecil had another question.

"So what is this?" he asked.

"Let's get to a planet first. Then I'll show you." The Doctor was halfway to the console before he realized Cecil hadn't moved. The Time Lord spoke to him, noticing his head hung low. "Cecil?" The boy shuttered, "Cecil what's wrong? If you feel that you're crying for no reason, its just culture shock, it happens more often than you'd think."

"No," Cecil said. He turned around to talk to the Doctor and tears were visibly falling. "That's not why I'm crying. Do I have to go back?" Yet again, the young human had shocked him.

"You are a very surprising person, Cecil-James." Cecil was taken back by the lack of answer. Glancing behind him to the now closed doors, something occurred to him. "We're in space, right? Well if you can take me into deep space… could you help me run away?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Cecil shrugged, "Reasons…" he answered vaguely.

Understanding the sensitivity of the subject, the Doctor smiled and replied, "If you could run away, where would you run to?"

"I don't know, as far away from home as possible." A moment of silence occurred as both the men were expecting the other to continue."

"Mars?" the Doctor asked, a shocked expression came across Cecil's face, but soon was replaced with a look of mischief.

"Jupiter." he responded. With that, he watched the Doctor smile and run back to console.

"You might want to hold on to something."

**Hope you liked it! Comment telling me if you love it, hate it, or somewhere in between. Don't forget to Follow and Favorite! ~AddieWho 137**


End file.
